


Shit Happens

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I call this fluff? Boredom? Am I in too deep with Graceland? I certainly hopped the band wagon and went full throttle. But still I am not sure I wrote this because I love Johnny or if I really wanted a head canon reason to "acceralate" this plot with Lucia and be done with it?? Haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grieving

Johnny sat up on the end of his bed, head phones covering his ears. Music took him away from the job, from the house and gave him a center. It was quiet but he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Mike. “What do you want?” He bit his lip in frustration.

“Can we talk?”

“I told you that after what happened, I don’t want to talk about it.” Johnny was about to slam the door on Mike, but he put his foot out to stop it. Johnny left it open and went back to sitting on the edge of his bed.

Mike came inside, closing the door behind him. He knelt down to the floor and took the head phones off the man’s ears.

“You saw me and Paige didn’t you?” Mike asked him as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“And if I did, what’s it matter to you? I figure you guys had a thing before me and you…” Johnny shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. Certain things on the job, mainly certain events that took place with Carlito had put things into perspective for Johnny. Then as he always does he gets himself in too deep. Lucia got caught in the crossfire; gunned down by the FBI when they finally managed a proper raid on the Solano compound.

It had been several months of grieving for Johnny and one drunken night with Mike to convince Johnny that he had some conflictions of his own. It happened once and he and Mike didn’t talk about it. Johnny shouldn’t be that miffed that the boy went and found solace in Paige. Johnny would go there, but he didn’t really see her in that way. She was gorgeous, but Johnny just didn’t feel that way about her. Mike obviously did.

The silence was beginning to irritate him so Johnny reached for his headphones, but Mike stopped him with a grab of his wrist.

“Nope, we’re talking.”

“We weren’t. You were just staring.” Johnny retorted.

“Now, I’m talking.” Mike replied with a coy smile. Johnny and Mike had a pretty interesting sarcastic rapport. It surprised Johnny given their very different backgrounds. White rich boy, only child prodigy somehow turned FBI agent. Almost gangbanger Latino turned FBI agent.

“Fine,” Johnny shook his head. “Honestly, I have no idea what there is talk about. I shouldn’t even be that upset.” He admitted.

“Yes, but you are. And I get it. But what happened between us was-“

“Yeah, it was an alcohol induced one night stand, I get it!” Johnny interrupted him. “It meant nothing else. I knew you were curious Mikey, but I never thought it’d actually happen.”

Mike laughed. “Yeah, me neither, but you were kind of buying me drinks round the clock and not letting me stop.”

“Okay, yeah, I was. Maybe I was loosening you up a little bit. I just-I was just struggling with these attractions and needed somewhere to put them.”

“You sure put them somewhere,” said Mike pursing his lips.

“Dirty mind.” Johnny licked his lips.

“You started it,” Mike countered.

“Did not,” Johnny said. “You just took my phrasing that way.” Johnny shook his head, “Man, that line sounded as if it came from cheesy porno.” Mike was laughing. Laughing like Johnny hadn’t seen him laugh in awhile. It was awhile since anybody in Graceland found anything to make them happy. Johnny felt good that he could provide some comfort to Mike.

“You know it’s not gonna happen again right?” Mike blurted it out. Johnny already knew.

“Well, damn, don’t sugar coat it Mikey. But yeah, I know. Go be with your girl.” Johnny shooed him off with his hand, but just as he stood, he grabbed him by the wrist. “Wait, Mikey, does she know?”

“Oh, god no. No one knows as far as I can tell.” Mike leaned down and literally placed the smallest of kisses against Johnny’s beautiful bottom lip. “For luck.” Mike joked.

“Yeah, for luck.” Johnny followed him to the door and pushed him out of his room.


	2. Pancake Art

Johnny decided it was a pancake morning. The conversation with Mike actually made him feel tons better and so he began making his pancake art for the team. Jakes rolled into the kitchen first.

He nonchalantly spoke, “you want to know what I love about my dependency on alcohol?” Johnny turned to his house mate and gave him a very confused expression.

“What the hell?” He said, still concentrating on making pancakes. He squirted batter onto the griddle in the shape of a butterfly for Charlie.

“I actually sobered up this week, but about two, maybe three weeks ago I was piss drunk, walking home. Like out of my god damn mind, needed to have copious amounts of alcohol to drown out my problems. Aftermath, of losing my son, I suspect, but still I sobered up and went through the pictures on my phone. At first, I could swear I was losing it. I had pictures of two naked bodies tangled together in Mike’s vehicle. It sort of makes me laugh because these are two _smart_ people and they still didn’t _park_ far away enough from the house. _So they got caught._ And I couldn’t believe I studied the pictures as long as I did because they are now seared into my retinas.” Jakes smirked.

“Jakes, man, you better tell me what you’re getting at before I throw a hot pancake at your face.” Johnny looked up at him, trying to play innocent and confused.

“Let’s just say, _I know, Johnny. I know_.” Jakes meandered to the fridge and retrieved his bottle of OJ from it.

“You know what?” Johnny asked, playing stupid.

“None of us in this house are above blackmail Johnny. Let’s just say what I know will be kept to me and you will promise never ever and I mean _never_ to throw me a birthday party again for as long as we live together in this god forsaken house.” 

Johnny clenched his fists. “All right, man, you win.”

“He wins what?” Briggs asked, appearing in the kitchen like a god damn ghost. Johnny almost lost it, but as it was said to him once before, _he's a practiced liar_.

“The challenge. He bet me to make a helicopter and it turned into this.” Johnny pointed at a plate of pancake that looked more like a gift box with a bow on top of it.

“Aw, I see. That’s his plate though right? Because I was gonna take this one.” Briggs grabbed the one that was shaped like a gun. Johnny smiled because that was exactly who he made it for. Sometimes this kind of thing felt _crazy childish_ , but it was just what Johnny needed to pull him out of grieving.


	3. Petty Blackmail

Everyone came downstairs at that point, knowing exactly which plates to grab. Three golf clubs for Mike, a flower for Paige and the butterfly for Charlie. It seemed as if everything was adjusting back to the same old synchronicity. _Except for what Jakes knew about Johnny and Mike._

“Would you pour yourself a glass, man?” Briggs asked Jakes. “And maybe _share_?”

“Fine,” Jakes sighed. He grabbed two small glasses from the cupboard behind him, poured himself one and the other for Briggs.

“Thank you,” Briggs grinned and took his seat at the table.

Jakes stared at Johnny who finished up making boring circle pancakes for himself. He sipped the glass of OJ and never stopped looking at Johnny.

“Stop it,” Johnny whispered. “We have a deal, so will you stop staring at me like that.”

“All right,” said Jakes very loudly. “I’ll eat this mess then.” He grabbed his plate of pancake and an apple from the island. Jakes didn’t bother joining everybody at the table. He liked to keep to himself.

“What’s his problem?” Charlie asked. 

“I don’t know. There’s always something up his ass.” Johnny said. Everyone ate as if they hadn’t eaten in days. Briggs and Charlie headed upstairs, _probably to shower together Johnny thought- they thought they could hide the fact that they were reconnecting. Yeah, sure._  Paige helped him and Mike with the dishes.

“Hey, Mikey,” Johnny said as he rinsed off the last dish, handed it off to Paige to dry. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Mike smiled and followed Johnny into their case room/office.

“Jakes knows.” Johnny said once Mike had firmly closed the door. “He has these pictures and he said that- “

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Mike placed a hand on Johnny's bare shoulder. “Pictures?”

“Yeah, apparently he was drunk, walking home from the bar the night we were in your car…”

“Oh,” Mike said, “And he just told you this?”

“Yes and he’s blackmailing me with them. He wants me to never throw him a birthday party for as long as we live in this house. If I don’t do that then he does nothing with the pictures and probably deletes them.”

“That sounds pretty simple.”

“Yeah, sure but you know me. I gotta do something for everybody. I ain’t gonna be able to resist throwing him a party.”

“Yes, you will.” Mike said with confidence. “I believe in you.” Johnny’s face contorted in pain. Mike frowned, realizing he said something wrong.

“What is it?” he asked, hand now squeezing Johnny’s shoulder tightly.

“We’re gonna need some new phrase. I believe in you just has some shitty memories is all.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything new for that, buddy, but I guess I won’t ever say that again if it causes you that much pain.” Mike offered.

“Sure, that’ll work too.” The last thing Johnny wanted was memories of Carlito, which in turn would give him memories of watching Lucia…he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly to keep the images from popping into his mind.

“Okay, we’ll just act like nothing happened. So Jakes knows,” Mike said. He came along side Johnny and placed an arm around his shoulders. “Shit happens, right?”

“Yeah, Mikey, shit happens.” Johnny shrugged the man's arm off and left the room.


End file.
